


You'll Be in My Heart

by Gracemoon99



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Worry, angst-ish, babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracemoon99/pseuds/Gracemoon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is pregnant and, although this might be a blessing to other women, Peggy is scared out of her wits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Phil Collins' song "You'll Be in My Heart" from the Tarzan soundtrack. This song makes me cry all the time!

As she walked out of the doctor’s office Peggy began to panic; she was not ready to be a mother. She didn’t even think she wanted to be a mother. How could this happen? What was she going to tell Daniel? No, she couldn’t tell him. Maybe it won’t take, maybe Peggy can avoid the topic long enough that it will just go away, but she was fooling herself if she believed that he wouldn’t notice soon enough. She was apparently two months along, which meant that within the next month or so, she would no longer be able to conceal the small bump under her clothing.

She should have seen this coming, ever since Peggy had returned from her case in South America, she and Daniel had been inseparable. They could not be in the same room with one another without jumping the other one’s gun in a matter of minutes, so pregnancy was inevitable. Peggy had assumed that she wasn’t able to have children; she had been stabbed, shot, and hit in the lower abdomen far too many times to be fertile, but apparently that wasn’t the case. In the past four days Peggy had to leave meetings to go throw up in the restroom about ten times, so Peggy knew that she was either sick, or, what she was even more afraid of, pregnant, and to her dismay, she was.

They should have been more careful; they could have used protection, or something, but it was far too late for that. Now, all she could do was hope that he didn’t notice long enough for her to get her thoughts together. She could not focus right now; everything was a jumble. Peggy was in the middle of a fairly large case with SHIELD and she had no time to think about this child. Maybe she will be better prepared for it once the case is over.

~

“How long have you known, Peg?!” Daniel demanded.

Peggy sat on the couch. She should have known not to trust anyone with her secret, especially not Jarvis, he cared far too much for her well-being to keep this from her husband. She flinched as Daniel’s words pierced through the living room. He had just gotten home from an extremely long day at the office. They just finished signing the final paperwork which stated that the SSR was officially closed and un-operational, and Daniel was exhausted. Jarvis offered him a ride home when his car wouldn’t start, and, on the way back to their house, Jarvis had asked how Peggy was feeling now that the stress of her case was off her shoulders. He inquired that now she could be more focused on the baby without worrying about work. Of course, Daniel said that she was doing just fine so that he would not upset Jarvis, but the moment he walked through the front door he let all of his frustration out on Peggy.

“How long, Peg?” he asked again, with a much calmer tone than he had when he first walked through the door.

She was quiet for a moment, afraid of telling him the truth. “About a month now.” She muttered as she looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap.

“Jesus.” He huffed in frustration and collapsed onto the couch beside her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t know what to do.” The tears that had been welting up in her eyes began to fall, streaking her cheeks with the mascara she put on this morning. Daniel reached up to wipe them away and tilted her chin up to get her to look at him.

“Peggy, you could have told me, I don’t understand why you-”

“Because I’m not sure that I’m going to be a good mother!” she interrupted. “Our jobs are extremely dangerous Daniel. Having a child is a bad decision. What if someone tries to hurt it to get to one of us? Marrying you was a big enough risk for me to take, but a child? How am I supposed to protect it if I can’t even protect you?”

Daniel knew that she was talking about their honeymoon. Peggy had just become the Director of SHIELD and some very powerful people opposed the decision to make a woman the head of a large secret organization, so they had very inconveniently crashed their escape to Italy. While on the boat headed for Sicily, four men with guns had burst into their room in search of Peggy only to find Daniel taking a nap on the couch. They woke him up and beat him demanding he tell them where Peggy Carter was, when he refused they shot him in the lung and left him in the room to bleed out. Right as they shot him, Peggy entered, frightened by the sound of gun shots resounding from her room, and fought all of the men until they were all either unconscious, overboard, or, in one case, dead. Daniel was rushed to the nearest hospital as soon as they reached land, and, once he was healthy enough to be moved, they cut their honeymoon short, and returned to LA to move into their new house.

That was not the only time he was attacked; however, it was the worst, and Peggy never forgave herself for that day.

“Peggy, it is not your job to protect me. We protect and help each other, and that is what we will do for our child.” He smiled at her, hoping to reassure her insecurities. “And you worrying only proves that you love him or her already. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I promise you will be.”

They were both teary-eyed now and she smiled through the watery streams that slid down her face. “And you are going to be a wonderful father.”

He slid his arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand on her swollen stomach. “I love you Peggy Carter!” he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Daniel. And its Mrs. Sousa to you, mister.” He laughed as she kissed him soundly on the lips. Maybe she could do this after all.

~

Peggy had suffered many injuries during her time as a secret agent, but this pain was the worst she had ever felt in her life. She felt nauseous, and her abdomen felt like it was being torn in half and stabbed repeatedly with a knife. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and every muscle in her body felt weak and overused. Daniel sat by her side as the next wave of contractions hit her, sending piercing pain through her stomach. She squeezed his hand tightly as the doctor entered the room.

“Alright Mrs. Sousa, it’s time to start pushing. Mr. Sousa, would you mind stepping out of the room?”

“Yea, of course.” Daniel said. He hesitated after he stood up, turning to Peggy he kissed her. “I believe in you, Peggy. I love you so much! Good luck!” he squeezed her hand once more and left the room.

“I love you too!” She called after him.

“Are you ready, dear?” said the nurse standing to her left. Peggy nodded and gripped the side of the bed as she pushed with all of her might, and, soon enough, the sound of her screams became mingled with that of her daughter’s.

~

Everyone had left the room after cleaning up, and the nurse that had stood at Peggy’s side went to go get Daniel from the waiting room. As Peggy sat in bed, she looked down at the small person in her arms.

“Hi there, little one. I’m your mummy. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry that I ever doubted how much you mean to me. I was just so afraid of you, afraid that I wouldn’t be able to keep you safe,” a tear escaped and skimmed across Peggy’s red cheeks, “but now that I’ve met you I know that I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always be right here, okay? I promise. You will always be in my heart, my little girl.”

As Peggy stroked her daughter’s little hand, the newborn wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother’s and cooed. When she opened up her eyes, Peggy saw the same dark brown that both she and Daniel possessed. She was such a beautiful little baby; she had a cute button nose, large, curious eyes, and a warm smile that melted Peggy’s heart. Peggy was so fascinated by her daughter that she didn’t even hear the sound Daniel’s footsteps as he entered the hospital room. When she finally noticed him she looked up to find him gazing at the small child in Peggy’s arms with tears in his eyes.

“Is it a girl?” Peggy nodded in response and he laughed. “I knew it!” He moved to the bed and Peggy slid to one side to give him space to join her. When he sat down he kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then bent down and placed a light kiss on their daughter’s head.

“What shall we name her?” he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

“I don’t know.” Peggy thought aloud. She looked her husband in the eyes and proposed, “What about Isabelle?”

He paused in thought and looked down at the little bundle in his wife’s arms. “Isabelle Carter-Sousa? Hmm…” he processed the name and looked back up into Peggy’s large brown eyes, the same eyes their daughter inherited. “I love that name.” Peggy smiled and the happy tears that had been forming in Daniel’s eyes dropped onto his cheeks. “Hello, Izzy! It’s nice to meet you.”

They sat on the bed and watched as their little Isabelle drifted off to sleep, knowing that despite the dangers of their jobs, that this little baby was going to be the best thing that ever happened to them. She was the start of a new life for them both, and they couldn’t be happier.

~

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here, don’t you cry  
Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more


End file.
